


Mij Narod

by Hagebutt



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cossack History, Focused on Ukraine, Gen, Historical, Lithuania as Narrator, Poland behaves like a bitch, Some light violence, War, death mention
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 04:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagebutt/pseuds/Hagebutt
Summary: Provázaná historie východní Evropy způsobila svým aktérům již mnoho smutku. Krátká několikakapitolová záležitost, představující osvobození Ukrajny, reakci Polska a jak se na to tvářil Litva - a nejen to.





	1. "Mij Narod"

Vody Dněpru tiše šplouchaly o boky lodi. 

Tolvydas zíral do hlubiny široké modré řeky a pevně svíral brlení čajky. Kdyby se loď znenadání převrhla, šel by se všemi těmi chrániči a brněním, co má na sobě, ke dnu. A to si jen chtěl být jistý. Nebyl žádný lehkomyslník, věděl, že se vydávají na nebezpečnou půdu, a tak pro jistotu oblékl těžší vojenskou výzbroj.  
Jenže nevěděl, že zrovna tenhle kozácký tábor leží na ostrově uprostřed Dněpru. A kormidelník – vytáhlý zasmušilý kozák s vyholenou hlavou – na něj nepůsobil zrovna důvěryhodně. _Nevědomost zabíjí._

Podíval se na svého přítele. Polsko byl samozřejmě – jako vždycky – absolutně nevhodně oblečen, ale nezdálo se, že by si toho byl vědom nebo by mu to nějak vadilo. Na prosté dřevěné lodi působil ve svém obleku podle poslední francouzské módy jako pěst na oko, ačkoliv byly všechny jeho pohyby – od zahození okousaného jablka do vody až po přidržování klobouku, aby mu ho neodvál stepní vítr – ležérní a přirozené.

_„Lenkija,“_ řekl polohlasně. Polsko přestal pozorovat okolní krajinu, která, nutno přiznat, byla značně jednotvárná – stále rovná, rozlehlá, zlatavá step, rozprostírající se od Podolí až daleko na východ (oběma jim za těch deset dní cesty na koni už patřičně lezla krkem) – a otočil se na svého přítele.

„Ano? Proč se tváříš jako boží umučení? Vždyť tam už skoro jsme. Ach, ty se vlastně takhle tváříš pořád,“ zhodnotil Polsko otráveně.

„Zapomněl jsi, že jsme si řekli, že budeme mluvit jen litevsky?“ procedil Litva skrze zuby. Tohle opatření přijali ještě před cestou, protože měli obavy, že Ukrajinci by polštině mohli rozumět, ale Polsko to zřejmě zase pustil z hlavy. Někdy se s ním nedalo vydržet.

Polsko pokrčil a přešel do litevštiny. „No dobře. Když chceš... a kvůli čemu jsi mě rušil?“

Litva si povzdychl. Nesoustředěnost jeho přítele byla někdy nesnesitelná. On, Litva, busel být vždycky ten, kdo pracoval a dotahoval plány.

„Naposled se tě zeptám: Stojí nám to opravdu za to? Mám trochu strach,“ to už zašeptal a nervózně se ohlédl po kozákovi, který mu věnoval jen dlouhý neproniknutelný pohled.

„Ty máš vždycky strach, _Litwa._ A tohle je důležité! Podívej se na tu krajinu! Víš, jak dobře se tu bude pěstovat obilí a zelenina, až zaženeme Turky? My to území potřebujeme!“

„Zatím jediní, kdo ty Turky tady drží na uzdě, jsou právě kozáci,“ odkašlal si Litva. „Nebylo by to pro ni nakonec lepší?“

„Jsi hrozně měkkosrdcatý, _Litwa._ My ji potřebujeme. Potřebujeme potvrzení, že je to tu naše! Kdybychom ji nechali zvlčit, ještě by se _divokoje pole_ odtrhlo, a tomu právě chci zabránit. Stejně si myslím, že si ti kozáci už tak dost vyskakují,“ dokončil znechuceně Polsko.

Oprava: Polsko uměl být velmi soustředěný, když chtěl.

*

Podlouhlá dřevěná loď přirazila k jednoduchému molu z kůlů, kde kotvilo hotové loďstvo. Dřevěné lodě všech velikostí, od malých kánoí vydlabaných z jednoho kmene až po zdobnou tureckou galéru.

„To dává smysl, potřebují hodně lodí na ty své kořistnické výpravy na Krym,“ okomentoval to Polsko, každopádně už litevsky. Nahoře na molu totiž stál impozantní, rozložitý kozák se založenýma rukama a nepřátelsky si je měřil.

„Víte, že ženy trestáme za vstup na Síč smrtí?“ podotkl, měře si jejich dlouhé vlasy.

Litva by se v tu chvíli nejradši hned otočil – nenáviděl konflikty -, ale nemohl ztratit tvář a Polsko už stejně vylézal ven z lodi a mluvil s kozákem, který je přišel uvítat.

„Můžeme vám kdykoliv dokázat, že jsme muži, a navíc, na tohle teď nemám náladu,“ řekl pánovitě Polsko; polsky, samozřejmě. Větší část Ukrajiny – ta, kterou neovládali Turci – patřila polsko-litevské unii a Poláci vládli tvrdou rukou. Všichni Ukrajinci se přirozeně chtě nechtě museli naučit polsky. Vyjma kozáků na divokém poli, kterým vcelku nezáleželo ani na Polácích, ani na Turcích.

To ale bylo Polsku jedno. Předpokládal, že stejně budou umět polsky – nebo aspoň většina – a i kdyby, „polština je tomu jejich jazyku beztak dost podobná. 'Ano' a 'ne' říkáme stejně, a co víc _chochly_ potřebují, že.“

Litva opatrně přelezl na molo – tady už byl Dněpr mělký, ale přece se před nimi nemohl ztrapnit – a následoval ty dva. Poslouchal jejich rozhovor, ale zároveň se rozhlížel kolem.

Síč byla, jak už zmíněno, vlastně velký ostrov na Dněpru v Záporožské oblasti. Věděl, že právě na tomhle ostrově vládne jakási svébytná kozácká republika. Neměli stálého atamana – hetmana, jak se tu říkalo – a vládla rada starších. Když bylo potřeba vést výpravu – ať už proti Turkům, nebo Polákům –, tak si obec zvolila přechodného velitele, který naplánoval tažení.  
Litva je tak trochu obdivoval. Byli svobodní a jako jediným v Evropě se jim povedlo napodobit antickou utopii vlády lidu. Podíval se se zájmem na průvod mužů, kráčejících do dřevěného kostelíka. Vždyť tenhle národ byl křesťany déle než on sám! Jediná chyba byla, že to podle jejich představených byl špatný druh křesťanů. Což byl taky důvod, proč jim Litva jejich svobodný život zas tak nezáviděl. Kozáci končívali stažení z kůže a roztrhaní koňmi – ať už Turky, nebo Poláky.

Tohle nebylo dobré místo pro ženu.

„Však vy moc dobře víte, proč jsme tady,“ odpovídal právě Polsko. „A jestli ne, tak to nebudu říkat zrovna vám. Dozvíte se to všichni naráz.“

Ostatně polní cesta se už rozšiřovala a byl vidět tábor. Pestrá směs stanů, vonící pečené maso, ozývala se hra na nějaký strunný nástroj a zpěv. A mnoho kozáků. Velcí, malí, tlustí, hubení, s náušnicemi v uchu, širokými kalhotami, mocnýmí kníry a jediným pramenem vlasů na vyholené hlavě. Někteří pospávali, někteří hřebelcovali koně, někteří pokuřovali a rozprávěli, ale přesto panoval vojenský řád. Litva cítil pohledy, které na ně vrhali a pomyslel si: _Tolik napětí._

Došli na otevřený plácek, kde stál osamělý pařez, očividně používaný jako řečnická stolička. Polsko na něj vysadili – ve svém krajkovém oblečení by na něj vylezl nejspíš jen s velkými obtížemi – a utvořili kruh, aby na něj dobře viděli. Jeden kozák začal bušit do bubnu, což bylo očividně znamení ke shromáždění, protože začali přicházet další a Litva teprve teď viděl, kolik jich je. Sálala z nich hrubá síla, která si zakládá na své zručnosti a obratnosti. Polsku se přes tvář mihl znejistělý výraz, který ovšem zase hned schoval.  
Odkašlal si, narovnal se a začal mluvit.

„Nebudu to prodlužovat; jsem velmi zaměstnaný. Jsem si jistý, že víte, kdo jsem, stejně jako kdo je ten muž v brnění po mém boku.“

_Nezapomněl na mě!_ pousmál se Litva, ale znovu znejistěl, když se na něj upřely pohledy kozáků.

„Stejně tak jsem si jistý, že víte, proč jsem tady.“ Polsko se předklonil. „Kde je?“

Kozáci na něj mlčky zírali.

„Nemá tu co dělat! Má být u nás, na našem hradě, kde se o ni staráme. To, že svévolně utekla sem, na takové nebezpečné místo, je jen její dětský vrtoch, který jí musíme rozmluvit. Nijak zvlášť nás to netěší, ale je to tak lepší.“

„Já myslím, že líp je jí tady,“ zamručel jeden kozák v červené čepici. Pak si rychle přikryl pusu, ale Polsko ho stejně slyšel.

„Já jsem si to myslel,“ prohlásil. „Takže, chlapi? Nebudu to opakovat.“

Kozáci na něj zírali s očividnou nechutí. Mladíček s dlouhými, lesklými vlasy, v načechrané uniformě třešňové barvy s krajkami a naparáděným sametovým kloboukem plným peří, který vystupoval tak panovačně a sebejistě, ačkoliv byl na cizím – nepřátelském území, jim lezl na nervy. Ale starší kozáci, kteří si pamatovali výkon Polska v bitvách a věděli, že ten blondýnek dokáže nadělat v řadách nepřátel děsivou, krvavou spoušť, drželi ty mladší a neuváženější zpátky.

Polsko se ve své exhibici nijak nevyžíval; bylo vidět, že je zvyklý velet a že mluví tónem člověka, kterému nedělá potíže zabíjet jiné lidi. Byl ve své roli naprosto přirozený.

Kozáci se ale odmítali hnout nebo jakkoliv zareagovat. Prostě na něj jen němě hleděli. Polsko začal být netrpělivý a poklepával špičkou boty. Napětí rostlo a Litva se bál, že by to mohlo skončit krveprolitím.

Vtom k němu vítr zanesl úryvek písničky. Ohlédl se a uviděl zástup kozáků, kteří zřejmě neslyšeli buben, nebo byli příliš mladí, než aby se mohli podílet na rozhodování.

Věřil na předtuchy, stejně jako na staré litevské bůžky a na to, že má člověk házet sůl přes levé rameno, a tak se cílevědomým krokem vydal k výskající skupince. Ostatní, včetně Polska, na něj překvapeně hleděli, ale Litva šel za určitým cílem.

Přistoupil ke kruhu rozveselených řvoucích kozáků – ano, většina jich byla ještě příliš mladá – a zdvořile poklepal jednomu na rameno. Ten se na něj překvapeně podíval, ale docela obyčejně mu uhnul, aby mohl blíž.

V širokém kruhu právě byli dva lidé: šlachovitý kozák, kterému chybělo ucho (ale náušnicemi si to na tom druhém bohatě vynahradil) a který svíral zdobenou šašku. Vedle něj stála dívenka s copem do půli zad, v dlouhé košili a červené vestičce. I ona držela šašku, i když výrazně menší a prostší.  
Kozák právě točil šaškou – šavlový tanec, tak se tomu říká, vybavil si Litva – a zjevně jí vysvětloval, jak ho má napodobit. Dívka natáhla nejistě buclaté pacičky a sevřela šašku silněji. Zvedla ji do výše a –

„Ukrajino,“ řekl Litva tiše.

Ukrajina vzhlédla a změna na její tváři byla okamžitá. Ze soustředěně vystrčeného rtu se stal ret třesoucí a z rozzářených očí se jí vyhrnul příval slz. Litvu píchlo u srdce.

„Ne!“ plakala. „Prosím, nechte mě tady! Bohdane!“

Ze zástupu už k ní spěchal mladý kozák v červených kalhotech. Ještě mu nezačal růst knír, ale hlavu už nosil oholenou a sveřepý výraz také. Zvedl ji, vzal ji na ruku, ochranitelsky si ji k sobě přivinul a sjel Litvu zlým pohledem.

„Kvůli tobě je teď smutná,“ ucedil.

„A ty si myslíš, že jsi kdo?“ přerušil je Polsko. „Ne že by mě to zajímalo. Pojede s námi, ať si ty nebo tvoji přátelé myslíte cokoliv. Je mi líto, ale Ukrajina patří pod naši říši a bude u nás.“

„Ne!“ odporoval ohnivě mladý Bohdan. „Patříme k Rusku, ne k vám! Rusové jsou našimi bratry, tak jako Rusko je jejím bratrem! Ne-“

Zarazila ho pěst Polska, která přistála na jeho čelisti. Kozák upadl pozadu na zem, ale Ukrajinu nepustil, tak se jí nic nestalo. Zvedla se, celá vyděšená a uplakaná. Litva si přidřepl a jemně ji chytil kolem ramen.

Bohdan si utřel krev, která mu začala téct, a vyplivl zub. V tu chvíli by se na ně zřejmě už vrhli, ale Polsko vytáhl dlouhý meč a Litva pevně držel Ukrajinu jako jakési rukojmí.

„Tady jsem skončil,“ řekl a přejel zúženým pohledem všechny přítomné kozáky. „Sbohem, a doufejte, že teď nějakou dobu nebude válka.“

„Mrzí mě, že to muselo dopadnout takhle,“ dodal Litva a otočil se za Polskem, který už byl na pochodu.

*

Kráčeli dlouhou cestou k molu, Polsko s mečem v ruce, Litva kousek za ním a svírající v ruce malou ručičku Ukrajiny.

Vzali si jednu z nejmenších veslic, kterou dokázali ukormidlovat sami, protože kdyby s nimi měl plout nějaký kozák, nejspíš by je opravdu už převrhl.

Ukrajina popotahovala a nešťastně se dívala přes vodu. Na břehu ostrova se shromáždily desítky kozáků, které hleděly za loďkou, která jim odvážela jejich národ.

Polsko vytáhl kapesníček, ze kterého byla ještě cítit slabá vůně růžové vody, a utřel jím Ukrajině tváře. „Ještě ti nasekám, ale až doma,“ řekl výhrůžně.

Litva zabral veslem, aby se dostali blíže ke druhému břehu, a přitom si povzdechl. Bylo mu jí líto.


	2. "Ojsja, da ty ojsja"

Polsko nazlobeně funěl skoro celou cestu. „To si toho dovolila už moc... jak si to představuje... snad jsem jí to tehdy řekl dost jasně... a ty nepokoje k tomu!“

Litva vedle něho jen mlčel. Věděl, že jeho přítel má pravdu, ale chtě nechtě s Ukrajinou soucítil. Dívka toužila po svobodě, kterou se jí už podařilo zakusit, a v poslední době zvlášť početné kozácké výboje jí způsobovaly nezvyklé nálady, kdy byla nabitá energií a v hrudi cítila „zvláštní šumění“, jak jednou řekla Litvě.  
Také na ní byl vidět určitý vývoj. Polsko, který nikdy ničemu moc nevěnoval pozornost, si toho nevšiml, ale kradmé pohledy Litvě potvrzovaly, co si myslel od jejího posledního útěku. S tím, jak kozáctvo nabíralo na síle a moci, se měnil i stát, kterého byli příslušníky. Ukrajinina dětská baculatá postava se vytáhla a získala náznak křivek. Litvě to dělalo starosti.

Na druhou stranu, svoboda byla pěkná věc, ale tady šlo o území. Litva dobře věděl, jak byla úrodná ukrajinská pole oproti jeho zemi, po teprve dvou stech letech kolonizace pořád ještě převážně lesnaté a bažinaté, cenná.

Museli ji přivést k rozumu a hlavně _domů,_ protože Ukrajina zase utekla.

Takže nyní cválali tou stejnou cestou na východ, jako před několika lety. Polykali prach, slunce jim zrána svítilo do očí a na stanicích dostali vždycky bohaté porce jídla a ovoce. Vlastně se toho moc nezměnilo, i když napětí bylo cítit. Zčásti za to samozřejmě mohl Polsko a jeho pánovitý způsob, jakým mluvil polsky i v těch nejvýchodnějších oblastech, kde už pomalu převládala ruština, ale také ti zatracení kozáci. Stále více lidí utíkalo na _divokoje pole,_ nechávali pole své polské vrchnosti ladem a vrhali se do nezabezpečeného nárazníkového pásu země mezi Rzeczpospolitou, Ruskem a Tureckem.  
Co je k tomu vedlo, proboha?

Litva zažíval naprosté déja vu, když znovu pluli na Síč. Přísahal by, že i ten kozák, který je převážel na Síč, byl tím samým, který je před mnoha lety vezl tou samou cestou. Polsko stál naštvaně na přídi, jako socha boha hněvu a Litva seděl na boku, a přemítal, jestli si to brnění přece jen neměl vzít. Kdoví, jestli bude Ukrajina chtít odejít dobrovolně. A teď už byla docela velká, člověk si ji nemohl jen tak přehodit přes rameno.

Šli travnatou cestou a pocit opakování byl stále silnější. Když se před nimi vynořily nízké dřevěné domky a bylo nejasně slyšet hulákání a zpěv nashromážděných kozáků, byl si Litva jistý, že ví, co se stane dál. Kozáci dělají kruh kolem Ukrajiny, která se učí šavlový tanec. A tentokrát ho už bude umět.

_„A čužiji chlopci duraki, a čužiji chlopci duraki,  
ty Jarina-Marina, žena-barina moja, duraki!“_

Jeho předtucha byla naprosto přesná. Kozáci se před nimi rozestupovali, až se protlačili k vnitřnímu kruhu. Ukrajina, znovu o pěkný kousek vyšší, než před útěkem, s copem přehozeným přes rameno a oblečená v červené, květy zdobené vestě, která se napínala přes její pučící poprsí, dělala taneční úkroky a točila zručně šavlí. Kozáci pokřikovali, zpívali píseň s jednoduchým rytmem a tleskali. Vypadalo to skoro jako živé divadlo, které se předvádělo pro obveselení pánů v Krakově nebo Moskvě, ale tohle bylo mnohem reálnější. Svist čepele, pálící slunce a pach kozáckého potu kolem Litvu na chvíli omámil, ale to už si vzal slovo Polsko.

„Ukrajino!“ řekl rázně. „To snad nemyslíš vážně? Půjdeš s námi hezky domů. Co sis myslela?“ Polsko se nikdy ničeho nebál. Litva ho za to obdivoval, ale jeho polská bezhlavá statečnost je už párkrát přivedla do pěkných potíží. A tohle byl určitě jeden z těch nebezpečných okamžiků. Kozáci kolem začali hrozivě blýskat očima.

„Ukrajino,“ řekl Litva také, ale mnohem smířlivěji. „Bělorusko tě potřebuje. Prosím, přestaň hloupnout a pojď s námi.“

Na Ukrajinině tváři probleskl výraz smutku. „Promiň, ale nejde to,“ řekla se slzami v koutcích očí. „Ona to určitě pochopí. Tady jde o hodně.“

„To teda jde,“ usykl Polsko. „Dost těch hloupostí. Vrátíš se s námi!“ A chytil ji hrubě za zápěstí – za to, ve kterém ještě svírala šavli.

„Pusť mě!“ řekla Ukrajina rozhodně, i když to od ní neznělo kdovíjak přesvědčivě; sice byla zhruba stejně stará jako Polsko, ale přesto menší, slabší a hlavně žena. Navíc, od Ukrajiny znělo málokdy něco opravdu výhrůžně, na to měla příliš milou a mírnou povahu.

Jeden z kozáků vystoupil vpřed. Byl mohutný, opásaný velkou šerpou, měl úctyhodně dlouhý knír, a v ústech zažloutlou slonovinovou dýmku se zdobením. „Nechte ji,“ zahromoval. „Je naše, je to náš stát.“

„Bohdane!“ vyjekla Ukrajina. Litva si vzpomněl. Takhle tedy vyrostl ten mladíček Bohdan, který naposled prodělal nepříjemné seznámení s pěstí Polska.

„Není to váš stát a nikdy nebude!“ vykřikl Polsko naštvaně. „Nikdy nebudete mít vlastní stát, to by mne nejdřív museli roztrhat orli, aby k tomu došlo!“

„Litvo,“ řekla prosebně; ti dva spolu vycházeli dobře. „Chápeš přece, že se nemůžu vrátit zpátky. Sám víš, jaké to je, když je člověk svobodný.“

Litva věděl, jak to myslí, ale takový už tenhle svět byl. Nikdo si nemohl dělat, co chtěl – tedy, až na kozáky, ale ti za svou svobodu draze platili. Končívali nabodaní na kůlech a stažení z kůže. A zvlášť personifikacím států byla svoboda upřena. Museli se podrobovat větším a mocnějším. Řád světa takhle prostě fungoval.

Zavrtěl němě hlavou. Nemohl jí pomoci.

Bohdan se zamračil. „Vy dva ji teďka hezky rychle pustíte a odjedete zpátky do Polska. A nikomu se nic nestane.“

„To určitě,“ odfrkl si Polsko. „Bojoval jsem se Švédy i bojary, takových jako vy se neleknu.“

Jenže situace byla už jiná. 

„Ne,“ řekl Bohdan jednoduše. „Je nás víc, než když jsem vás viděl naposled. Stojí za námi tisíce kozáků-vojenských oddílů. Dostanete se do potíží, když budete stát na svém.“

Polsko otevřel pusu, aby mu odporoval, ale Ukrajina mu v tom zabránila. Utrhla řetízek na šavli, kterou měla pověšenou na zápěstí, uchopila ji do volné ruky a namířila ji Polsku na krk.

„Prosím tě, polož to, než se o to pořežeš,“ řekl přezíravě Polsko. Většinou nebýval tak zlý, ale hádka s kozákem ho vytáčela, protože si byl jistý, že právo je na jeho straně a nechápal, proč to nikdo nechce pochopit.

Ukrajina se zamračila. „Poslouchej mě!“ Skoro to zavřískla, tak všichni – včetně rozčileně pokřikujících kozáků – zmlkli a věnovali jí pozornost. „Co kdybyste,“ hlas se jí třásl zlostí, „vy dva sodomiti odešli a nechali mě na pokoji?!“ Jako by si naprosto nevšímala náhlého ticha, které se po jejích slovech rozhostilo.

Litvě málem zaskočilo. A sakra. Už tak dost horký vzduch začínal vřít a připadalo mu, jako by kozáci přistoupili ještě blíž. Jako by byli v obrovském krunýři, ze kterého se jen tak nedostanou.

Ukrajina si odfrkla, když uviděla šokovaný výraz Polska. „To o vás ví přece každý. O to tu nejde.“

„Ale jde,“ zamračil se Bohdan. „Nemůžou nám vládnout takoví... takové dámičky!“

Polsko znovu otevřel pusu. Ten blbec se s nimi pořád ještě chtěl hádat! Jako by neviděl zlověstné pohledy a šašky klouzající z pochev. Litva zrychlil. Musí něco udělat! Jednoduše ho chytil ho za ruku a začal odhodlaně utíkat k nejslabšímu místu kruhu. Vleče Polsko za sebou, snadno ho prolomil a začal utíkat k řece. Slyšel jen dusot kozáků, kteří se vydali za nimi. Přidal na rychlosti a ucítil, jak jeho přítel konečně začal spolupracovat a nabíral na rychlosti.

Šlo o to, že ztratili tvář před kozáky a děvčetem k tomu. Nemyslel, že by je chtěli zabít – na to se jich kozáci nejspíš pořád ještě dost báli –, nicméně kdoví, jak by to dopadlo tváří tvář rozvášněnému davu. 

Přeběhl přes můstek vybíhající do širokého Dněpru, a když uviděl, že loď, kterou přijeli, už na konci není, jednoduše chytil Polsko pevněji za ruku a skočil do vody.

Když vynořili, kašlajíce a kuckajíce říční vodu, hlavy nad hladinu, seběhla se na břehu už celá Síč a srdečně se chechtala. Bohdan vypadal, že pukne smíchy, když viděl Polsko se smrtí v očích, jak si odhrnuje splihlé vlasy z čela. I Ukrajina se neubránila a její dívčí cinkavý smích doléhal až k nim.

Oba šlapali vodu a snažili se čubičkou doplavat na břeh – jako mnoho lidí v té době neuměli nijak zvlášť plavat. 

„Tohle mi zaplatí,“ drtil mezi zuby Polsko. „Ještě k tomu mi uplaval klobouk!“

Litva přimhouřil oči a pohlédl k ostrovu. Tohle bude ještě zajímavé.


	3. "Marusja"

Události nakonec přece jen vyeskalovaly a Polsko se rozhodl udělat s kozáky krátký proces. On to tomu Bohdanu Chmelnickému nedaruje! Existuje jen málo věcí děsivějších než rozzlobená říše, tak mu nikdo nebránil, když předložil válečný plán na tažení ke Dněpru. Mnozí polští páni už tak v soukromí i nahlas prohlašovali, že by si na ty vzbouřence měl někdo došlápnout, a Polsko přišel se svým návrhem právě včas.

Proto taky teď táhli ve vozech mezi ukrajinskými poli, aby se dostali na místo, kde Chmelnického porazí. Vozy byly neohrabané a pomalé, ale polští páni si nemohli odpustit jet do bitvy se vším pohodlím a parádou, „jako na svatbu“, jak někdo poznamenal. Litva už na přístup svého přítele byl dávno zvyklý, i když mu stále připadal jako jednoduše nesmyslný. To nemohli polští šlechtici na pár týdnů vydržet bez polštářů a čerstvého ovoce? Na druhou stranu, byli největší říší na východě Evropy. Mohli si dělat, co uznali za vhodné.

Bude to přece jen hromada nevycválaných kozáků, které porazí na hlavu a ukážou jim jejich meze... správně?

*

„Nemůžu se dočkat, až těm nafoukancům ukážu,“ funěl Bohdan Chmelnický, zatímco seděl pod přístřeškem a nacpával si dýmku. Kalhoty měl povolené, kozácká vesta visela přehozená přes šňůru a červená čepice ležela opodál.

Ukrajina rozhodně přikývla. „Ukážeme jim. Společně. Budou si to ještě dlouho pamatovat.“

Měla Bohdana ráda. Byl pro ni jako bratr – k ostatním kozákům mohl být přísný, své nepřátele mohl popravovat po stovkách, ale ji vždycky už jako malou uznával a hleděl na ni s podobným výrazem hrdosti jako na svého prvorozeného syna. Vždycky byla spíš ustrašená a ustupovala silnějším, ale Bohdan ji naučil stát si za svým. A jestli měla z některých kozáků předtím strach (zvlášť Maxima Kryvonise, který na všechny hleděl úkosem a za nímž se táhla krvavá stopa široká jak Dněpr), teď už ne. Teď se s divokým pokřikem hnala v jejich čele stepí, šašku vytaženou a vlasy v uvolněném copu jí švihaly o záda.

Zítra vyhrají. Ona porazí na hlavu toho polského idiota a Bohdan bude mít radost. Třeba ji pak roztočí a vyhodí do vzduchu, jako to dělávali, když byli oba mladší a něco se jim podařilo.

Sice měla sourozence, ale už je tak dlouho neviděla a stejně se o ně vždycky musela starat, protože oba byli mladší. Bohdan byl pro ni naopak starším bratrem, který ji naučil tolik věcí! Po staletích pod Mongoly a Polskem to byl konečně první vůdce od doby Jaroslava Moudrého, který stál za řeč.

*

_„Kurwa maç!“_ vyjekl Polsko a vyhnul se oštěpu jednoho ze svých vojáků. Litva s ním mohl jen souhlasit.

Bitva vypadala moc špatně. Jejich kozácké oddíly přeběhly k nepříteli (to to nikoho nenapadlo předpokládat?) a co bylo horší, ke kozákům se přidali krymští Tataři. To také nikdo neočekával a krveprolití bylo strašlivé. Žluté Vody by se ode dneška měly jmenovat spíše Rudé vody.

V lehkém brnění a na koni projížděl rozbořeným polským táborem a sekal mečem po kozácích, kteří se mu připletli pod nohy. Vládl absolutní chaos. Husarům jejich křídla v boji proti pěším kozákům spíše překážela a těžké brnění tlačilo do bláta ty, kteří už byli svržení na zem. Litva byl rád, že si pod vlivem svých zkušeností z bažinatých baltských zemí zásadně bral jen lehká brnění – lepší být zraněný, než se utopit – ale stále to pro ně vypadalo bledě.

Rozhlédl se po poli. Kde byla Ukrajina? Musela tu přece někde být.

V tom se před ním objevil kozák s dlouhým umaštěným pramenem vlasů. Litva strhl koně, ale už to nestihl. Kozák zabodl odhozené kopí do koňské hrudi a hnědák pod Litvou padl k zemi. Litva tak tak stihl vyvléknout nohy ze třmenů. Dopadl ztěžka, ale povedlo se mu hbitě vytáhnout meč a zaútočit na zakřivenou šašku. Kozáci byli se šavlemi skutečně vynikající, ale Litva měl šest století zkušeností. Netrvalo dlouho, než muž ležel v kaluži krve. Litva donutil své náhle velmi vyčerpané tělo k obezřetné chůzi mezi bojujícími páry, aby se dostal k Polsku.

„Jak to jde?“ houkl na něj, zatímco se mu postavil za záda, aby ho kryl, jak byli secvičení. I Polsko už byl opěšalý a jedno z jeho křídel bylo zlomené. Přesto byl zalitý krví, která povětšinou nepatřila jemu a ve tváři měl zarytý „polský“ (jak tomu Litva s oblibou říkal) výraz.

„Našel jsi tu-“ z jeho úst se vyřinula záplava nepopsatelných výrazů, které měly označovat Ukrajinu. „Jak já bych ji rád našel a dal jí za vyučenou!“ S divokým pohledem se rozhlédl po bitevním poli, světlé vlasy rozcuchané, kalhoty s výšivkou promáčené krví.

„Pane, další útok!“ vykřikl jeden z vojáků a opravdu, další fronta kozáků se na ně už hnala. Litva a Polsko pokračovali v taktice krytí zad a kolem nich se vršila mrtvá těla. Litva zaťal zuby. Každou chvíli se přece musí objevit, není jako západní národy, které se kryjí za řadami vojáků, je stejná jako oni, jede zásadně v čele svých mužů, tím si byl jistý. Koneckonců k sobě měli blízko, měl ji rád a myslel, že toho mají hodně společného. Jako třeba dohlížení na své přátele a sourozence a určitou nekonfliktnost. No, zřejmě se spletl.

Přes kopeček se překlila další vlna kozáků a ano, tady byla i ona, zlatovlasé děvče v čele nebezpečné mužské hordy. Polsko otevřel pusu, stejně jako někteří z jejich mužů.

Ukrajina dramaticky vyrostla. Kdyby sesedla z koně, byla by nejspíš stejně vysoká jako oni. Vlasy, které dřív zaplétala úpravně kolem hlavy, měla teď v tlustém copu přehozeném přes rameno. Modrá čerkeska, kterou jí kdesi kozáci sehnali (naprostá většina kozáků na Ukrajině nosila volné kalhoty, rubašky a chlupaté vesty, čerkeský kabát nosily spíše oficiální složky) jí velmi slušela. Za pasem šašku, v ruce bulavu – palcát a kolem krku křížek, působila jako ztělesnění stepní bouře.

„Tady je,“ odplivl si Polsko, když překonal překvapení.

Ukrajina je uviděla a pobídla koně, který cválal přímo mezi ně.

„Ne!“ vyjekl Litva a odstrčil Polsko, než sám uskočil, aby neskončili pod kopyty koně. Ten mezi nimi procválal a zvířil prach, načež ho Ukrajina zručně na místě otočila – a jak se dřív koní bála, pomyslel si Litva mimoděk – a znovu ho nasměrovala mezi své bývalé pány. Rozehnala se bulavou a málem trefila Litvu do ramene. Soustřeď se! rozkázal si sám sobě. Tohle je zbraň, která působí pohmožděniny a zlomeniny i lidem v brnění, ať už vypadá jakkoliv neohrabaně. Polsko sebral kopí a pokusil se srazit ji z koně, který teď mezi němi dvěma přešlapoval na místě, jak se Ukrajina snažila dosáhnout alespoň na jednoho z nich. Přehodila zbraně – teď držela v ruce šašku bez záštity. S překvapením si uvědomil, že jí tečou slzy.

„To nás nemůžete nechat na pokoji?!“ vyjekla.

„Holčička zjistila, že když bojuješ, tak teče krev,“ zašklebil se Polsko, který ji teď pokoušel kopím sundat z koně. Jeho schopnost lézt lidem na nervy byla neporazitelná.

Ukrajina se rozehnala šaškou a sekla Polsko. Litva neviděl, jak moc a jak hluboko, proto ho vyděsil pohled na tvář Polska, z poloviny zalitý krví, která se mu valila z rány pod levým okem. Chybělo jen pár centimetrů...

„Porážíme vás,“ zakřičela Ukrajina znovu. „Budu svobodná a zase se setkám s Ruskem, svým bratříčkem!“

„Rusko ať jde do...“ ucedil Polsko, ale konec věty zanikl v řinčení šavlí. Měl obavy. Kozáci skutečně zvítězili. Zvítězit ještě párkrát... no, možná by se pak Ukrajina skutečně mohla odtrhnout. A to on nedopustí.

Znovu prudce zaútočili šavlemi – on a Litva byli opravdu dobře secvičení – ale tentokrát jim to nepomohlo.  
Plukovník Maxim Kryvonis zaútočil z boku a dorazil poslední skupinu vojáků Rzeczpospolité. Na poli nezůstal jediný živý Polák. Kozáci odtáhli s kořistí devadesáti děl a zajatými polskými pány, které chtěli vyměnit za výkupné.

Polsko zaskučel, když ležel mezi mrtvými, posetý bodnými a sečnými ranami a do břicha ho ještě nakopla špička kozácké vysoké boty. Litva, ležící opodál, se schoulil v očekávání podobného úderu, ale Ukrajina se k němu místo toho jen sklonila a odhrnula vlasy z čela. „Mrzí mě, že jsem o vás řekla to, co jsem řekla,“ řekla potichu.

Litva by pokrčil rameny, kdyby neměl tak zprohýbané brnění, že nebyl schopen pohybu. „Myslím... že na tom... víš, už moc – nezáleží,“ zachraptěl. „Ještě se uvidíme.“

„Ať žije Hetmanščyna!“ ozýval se zdálky hromový bas Bohdana Chmelnického.


	4. "Od Rosyji jadę"

„Já... nemůžu,“ procedil Polsko mezi zaťatými zuby.

Jeho konstituce se horšila celých posledních sto let, ale po dvojím dělení své země Polsko vyloženě zchátral. Jeho říše se rozpadala na kusy a on s tím nemohl nic dělat – jen se belhat po svém velkém, prázdném domě a kašlat krev do kapesníku.

Po definitivně odšedší Ukrajině se i Bělorusko připojila ke svému bratrovi. Litva si vybavoval ten den. Zoufale ji prosil, aby neodcházela, ale Bělorusko na něj jen pohlédla svým chladným pohledem a zlomila mu srdce, když se otočila k Rusku a přivítala ho polibkem na tvář. Litva jen hořce vzpomenul těch zlámaných prstů a modřin, které mu uštědřila. Teď byl s Polskem, který byl v poslední době stále nervóznější a popudlivější, sám. 

Snažili se držet pospolu, ale neštěstí na ně doráželo ze všech stran. Poté, co si kusy jejich říše rozdělila tři impéria a museli složit ponižující přísahu novému dosazenému králi, by jeden řekl, že se polská šlechta konečně umoudří a bude táhnout za jeden provaz, ale kdepak. Pořád to byla banda rozhádaných pitomečků (to by Litva nikdy neřekl nahlas, i když si s Polskem mysleli totéž.)

Teď se bál, že někdo – třeba ten bledý skrček ze západu, který od jejich poslední bitvy vyrostl ve větší a nepříjemnější verzi sebe sama – přijde a vezme si ty kousky, které ještě zbyly. Bylo tak příjemné být velkou říší... proč to muselo končit?

Všechno to začalo tím zatraceným kozáckým povstáním, to Litva věděl, ale stejně nebyl schopný mít to Ukrajině za zlé. Naopak, chyběla mu. Dříve si jí nevšímal, to Bělorusko se svojí zamračenou tvářičkou byla středem jeho pozornosti, ale nyní si Ukrajininu nepřítomnost uvědomoval mnohem bolestněji. Její schopnost udržovat teplo domácího krbu se ztratila společně s ní v dalekých stepích mezi Dněprem a Donem. Naposled slyšel Litva pochvalné zprávy o tom, jak kozáci zahnali Turky a chtě nechtě si představil Ukrajinu, jak žene Turecko s napřaženou šaškou. Musela být statečná, statečnější, než by si pomyslel. Před Polskem o tom ovšem raději mlčel. Byla to samozřejmě jejich vina, měli kozákům jejich práva přiznat mnohem dřív, možná, že by říše pak vydržela déle...

Litva si povzdychl a pomohl tomu, plavovlasému, obtížnému mladíkovi, kterého stále ještě miloval, chytit rovnováhu a usadit ho do křesla. Nejradši by všude Polsko nosil, aby se ujistil, že se mu nic nestane, ale národ si to nechtěl nechat líbit a vždycky ho jedovatě usadil, že chodit snad ještě zvládne.

„Neměl by ses ale tak vyčerpávat, Fełiksi,“ promluvil tiše. „Každým dnem mám o tebe větší strach...“

„Hlouposti!“ odmávl to jeho přítel. „Co bych to byl za říši, kdybych nedokázal přečkat povstání a nějaké ty ztráty...“ Zbledl v obličeji, když uslyšel zabušení na vrata.

„Co je?“

„Konec přišel,“ zasípal Polsko z posledních sil.

Na vrata jejich pevnůstky bušil obyčejný posel, ale Litva věděl, že nemůže nést dobré zprávy.

Převzal ji, a odnesl ji nahoru Polsku. Šel pomalu, jako by každý krok byl namáhavý. I na něm se projevovala doba.

„Je to zpráva, podepsaná, hm, Pruským královstvím, Rakouskou říší, a Ruským impériem. A píše se tam, že-“ Papír mu vypadl z ruky.

„Konec?“ řekl Polsko slabým hlasem.

„Třetí dělení. A tentokrát- tentokrát nic ne-nezůstane,“ vzlykl Litva.

Polsko pomalu zavřel oči. „Kdy přijdou?“

Tak jako se nikdy nevyhýbal boji, i smrti se postaví čelem.

*

Litva zoufale vzlykal. Dům Ruska byl studený a nevlídný, škvírami pronikal ledový vítr a dřevo praskalo. Při třetím dělení bylo určeno, že připadne Rusku. Obr si ho odvedl domů, kde mu dal jasně najevo, že je teď jen podřízený státeček a nemá smysl doufat-

-ale mnohem horší bylo, že – že Polsko byl po smrti. Jeho statečný, vychloubačný přítel byl chladnokrevně popraven. Smrti se nebál, ale Litvě se ta scéna neustále vracela.

„To jest smrt moje, to jest smrt moje,“ šeptal, objímal si kolena a kymácel se dopředu a dozadu.

Byla to jedna z nejhorších věcí, které kdy zažil, a že toho viděl hodně. Polsko šel na smrt statečně, s jedním ze svých rozmařilých klobouků furiantsky posazených na hlavě. Prusko zatínal zuby – taková chladnokrevná poprava národa se mu příčila, Rakousko se neustále otíral krajkovým kapesníčkem, jen Rusko svíral ramena své nové kořisti a neproniknutelně se usmíval.

_„A jaká smrt tvoje, vojáku milý,  
Vojáku milý?“_ pobrukoval si Polsko, když rozepínal kabátec a stavěl se před ústí popravčí čety. _„Kule zbloudilá, v prsa mi vnikla,  
to jest-“_

Už verš nedokončil.

Litva tu píseň znal a od toho hrozného dne nebyl ve své kůži. Jeho rty neustále formulovaly nedokončená slova jeho přítele a viditelně chřadl.

„Litvo, prosím,“ zasténal napůl z polospánku Lotyšsko. Litva mu to neměl za zlé; koneckonců malý národ měl v domě impéria už tak těžký život, než aby ho ještě Litva budil. Vydal se na náměsíčné bloudění domem, doufal, že se unaví natolik, aby usnul a spal beze snů.

Prošel dlouhými, chladnými chodbami, kde se sklo v oknech prohýbalo pod nárazy krutého sibiřského větru, a sešel o patro níž, do kuchyně. Nachystá aspoň pár věcí na zítra.

V kuchyni bylo teplo, v kamnech skomíral oheň a měděné pánvičky se zaleskly v žáru uhlíků, když Litva otevřel dvířka a prohrábl zbytky ohně. Asi by měl opláchnout zapomenuté nádobí ve dřezu... bylo s podivem, že si toho Rusko nevšiml a někoho nepotrestal.

Pracoval tiše, aby nikoho nevzbudil, vyskládal nádobí na kredenc a přilil vodu do poloprázdné konvice na kamnech. Teď jen ještě počkat, než bude dostatečně teplá... má přece čas...

Sedl si do velkého křesla, kde obvykle sedával Rusko, schoulil se a rozplakal se. Zde nemusel vzlyky dusit, a tak se cele poddal svému zoufalství, neštěstí z toho, jakými cestami se historie ubírá. Za co a proč, čím si to zasloužil? Proč zrovna jeho musel potkat tenhle osud, proč musel nést bol svého lidu? A co Poláci, nezapomenou na svůj národ? Na panovačného, bláznivě statečného a zároveň bojácného Fełikse? To jest smrt moje, to jest smrt moje...

„Pššt, Litvo, neplač!“ Přes vzlyky nezaregistroval, že do kuchyně někdo vstoupil. Měkké, teplé tělo ho objalo a dovolilo mu zabořit uplakanou tvář do ramene.

„Copak se děje, vždyť to tady není tak hrozné, ne?“ tišila ho Ukrajina.

„Je,“ vzlykal Litva dál; ztratil před ní tvář, ale v tu chvíli mu to bylo jedno. Chtěl se nechat konejšit a houpat jako malý chlapec. „Ty to nechápeš; když byl člověk velkou říší, a teď musí někomu dělat služku...“

„Ale chápu,“ řekla Ukrajina. „Neslyšel jsi o Kyjevské Rusi, ty ťuňťo?“

Litva překvapeně vzhlédl.

„Je to takhle mnohem lepší. Když je člověk na vrcholu a svobodný, je sám. Nikdo se o něj nepostará. Dřív nebo později se to stane tíživým údělem.“

„Proto ses radši připojila k Rusku?“ zeptal se Litva a utřel si slzy.

Ukrajina zatnula zuby. „No, ne úplně, ale u svého velkého bratra se cítím mnohem bezpečněji. A ty bys taky měl. Ivanuška je přísný, ale spravedlivý.“

_Není,_ chtěl odseknout Litva, ale mlčel.

„Pořád na něj vzpomínáš?“

Zhroucený hnědovlásek se zarazil. „Ano. Vždyť jsem ho mi-ilo-oval,“ rozplakal se znovu.

Ukrajina ho znovu začala kolébat. „Nemůžu s tím souhlasit, ale odsuzovat tě taky nebudu,“ vzdychla.

Litva se nechal utěšovat teplem její náruče a pomalými kolébavými pohyby. _„To jest smrt moje, to jest smrt moje,“_ začal znovu potichu opakovat. Nebyl schopen si ta slova vyhnat z hlavy, musel je neustále opakovat, vyslovovat slova, která ukradl z úst svému mrtvému příteli.

„Měl bys přestat,“ napomenula ho tiše Ukrajina. „Takhle strašně truchlit není zdravé.“

„Když já nejsem schopný se toho zbavit,“ řekl Litva zničeně a přitáhl si kabátek blíž k tělu.

„Musíš si tu píseň přezpívat celou,“ poradila mu Ukrajina překvapivě. „Dostaň se přes ten kousek.“

Začala potichu zpívat: „Od Ruska jede, šavličkou točí...“ Pošťouchla ho. „Přidej se!“

Tichý bručivý dvojhlas se rozléhal prázdnou kuchyní, zatímco Ukrajina Litvu dál kolébala a hladila ho po vlasech. Při sloce o vojákově smrti se Litva několikrát zakoktal a slova se mu zadrhla v hrdle, ale Ukrajina mu pomohla a nutila ho pokračovat, až do hořkého konce.

Odpustila jim.


	5. "Kalina malina"

„Jak se věci vyvinuly, co?“ zeptala se Ukrajina, která se opírala o stěnu vagonu, který společně s vojáky mnoha národností mířil na východ. 

„No, přesně,“ zamračil se Litva. První světová válka převrátila Evropu vzhůru nohama. Rakousko a Maďarsko už nebyli velkou říší. Ve střední Evropě vzniklo najednou spoustu malých státečků. Polsko vstal po sto letech z mrtvých a první, co udělal, bylo, že se rozhodl získat území na svých bývalých spojencích. A rozhodně ne přátelskou domluvou.

„Mám se ti podívat na tu ránu?“ zajímala se Ukrajina starostlivě a odhrnula si krátké vlasy, které si nedávno nechala ostříhat na počest revoluce.

Litva utržil při zoufalé obraně Vilna ošklivou sečnou ránu přes celou hruď, která se odmítala léčit. Poláci Vilno nechtěli vrátit, ale pro Litvu to bylo jeho nejvýznamnější město, Praha severu, a nedokázal se ho vzdát, ani pro Fełikse ne. Fełiks se nezměnil, Litva jen pocítil jeho lhostejně průrazný postup, který používal vždycky, když něco chtěl, poprvé bolestivě na vlastní kůži. Proto také odjel na jih a snažil se získat si spojence, ale východní Evropa byla tou dobou jeden obrovský kotel násilí, kdy se znovu přesouvaly vytyčené hranice a zahazovala se stará přátelství.

Právě s Ukrajinou jeli vlakem. Ukrajina se vracela z Oděsy ke svému novému vůdci, tedy člověku, o kterém se rozhodla, že je ji ze všech těch mužů, kteří válčí o její zemi, nejblíž. Litva s některými anarchistickými náhledy Nestora Machna nesouhlasil, ale mlčel. Ukrajina, i když musela odmítnout jeho žádost o pomoc, k němu byla laskavá. Pořád ještě to bylo víc, než od ní mohl čekat.

„Jak se ti žije?“ zeptal se jí.

Odvrátila pohled od polí, která letos nikdo neosel. „Proč se vlastně zajímáš?“ řekla překvapeně.

Pokrčil rameny. „Mrzí mě, jak jsme se k tobě zachovali.“ Přitáhl si kolena blíže k tělu. „Tak nějak zjišťuju, že na nic se nedá spolehnout. Historie se mění trochu moc rychle. Co mám dělat jiného, než se pokusit držet krok?“ Pohlédl na ni. „Zajímal jsem se o tebe moc málo,“ připustil. „Jsme tak dlouho sousedé. Vyrůstali jsme spolu. A teď jsme se nějak ztratili z očí, nepřijde ti?“

„Neztratili,“ řekla Ukrajina a napila se čaje s mastnými oky, uvařeného ve staré plechovce a slazeného více než štědrou dávkou. „Byli jsme spolu od třetího dělení -“ polkla, „- až skoro do konce velké války. To je víc než sto let.“

Litva přikývl. „Ano, ale... já nevím, mohl jsem se víc zajímat!“ vybuchl. „Možná bychom nedopadli tak ošklivě, kdybychom se jednoduše o sebe starali,“ řekl naštvaně. Neplakal, ne od té doby, co zastřelili Polsko, ale stejně se mu na konci věty zlomil hlas.

Ukrajina přelezla po všech čtyřech od otevřených dveří za ním a podala mu čaj. „Copak se stalo? Já jsem přece tady ta, co se snadno rozbrečí, ne?“

„Polsko,“ vzdychl. „Nikdy bych si nemyslel, že... že na mě bude schopný vystřelit. A ty jsi na mě pořád tak hodná, i když bys měla plné právo mě vyhodit ven do sněhu.“ Samozřejmě, byl tvrdý a zkušený národ, ale před Ukrajinou si mohl dovolit dát své emoce víc najevo.

„To pořád ještě můžu udělat,“ prohodila Ukrajina jeden ze svých vzácných pokusů o vtip. Přisedla si k němu blíž. „Řekla bych, že toho nakonec, po té době, přece jen máme dost společného. Litvo, poslouchej, lidé se taky mění, stejně jako historie. Polsko obrátl svůj vztek vůči tobě, někomu, kdo ho vždycky,“ polkla, jak jí to pořád ještě nešlo přes ústa, „věrně miloval. Bratříček se rozhodl věřit, že komunismus bude lepší volba než carství. Česko, která byla vždycky taková habsburská puťka, se osamostatnila a brání svá nová území.“ Při zmínce o českém děvčeti jemně zrůžověla. Litva si toho všiml a pousmál se, sám pro sebe. „Zkrátka, můžeš se přestat trápit? Nic tím nezměníš.“

Litva změnil polohu, jak ho z tvrdé podlahy vagonu bolely kosti. Ukrajina měla pravdu. Co se stalo, se nemůže odestát.

*

„Já za ním nechci!“ vzlykal Lotyšsko. „Vždyť jsme to už skoro zvládli!“

Estonsko se přikrčil. „To máš jako z deště pod okap.“

Litva vzdychl. „Víte dobře, že nám nic jiného nezbývá, ledaže bychom naskákali do Baltského moře. Já bych u Německa i zůstal... ale vážně mu chcete odporovat?“

Oba jeho bratři zavrtěli ustrašeně hlavou.

Litva se nadechl a vstoupil do ponurého domu Ruska.

Nic se nezměnilo, z koutů táhla zima a myší díry byly ucpané novinami Pravda. Sovětský svaz stál nastoupený v kuchyni a čekal, až Pobaltí dorazí. Litva šel jako první, kufr mu těžkl v ruce a s každým krokem myslel na jedinou věc. _Zabil jsi ho. Znovu. A znovu nás nutíš bydlet u sebe, i když víš, že se tě bojíme a nenávidíme tě. Víš to vůbec?_

„Buďte zdrávi, soudruzi,“ potřásl jim Rusko s úsměvem rukou.

„Ať mi nechodí na oči,“ zhodnotila krátce Bělorusko a otočila se zády. Lotyšsko se málem znovu rozbrečel.

Ukrajina se na ně usmála. „Vítejte v Sovětském svazu. Držíme soudružsky společně, budeme zase rodina!“ S tím se sehnula a s úsměvem vytáhla z kapsy svých kolchozních montérek kapesník, aby očistila Lotyšsku ušpiněný obličej.

Usmívala se skrze slzy.

*

„Neumíš poslouchat,“ řekl Polsko Ukrajině v sedmnáctém století.

„Opovaž se nás opustit,“ řekl jí v osmnáctém. Později se to změnilo na „Nenávidím tu čubku.“

„Chci tvoje území“, řekl roku 1920.

„S komunisty se nebavím,“ bylo jen o něco později.

„Chcípni, i s tím svým Banderou,“ řekl jí těsně před tím, než znovu umřel.

„Seru na Rusko, seru na naši historii, zapomeňme na banderovce, zapomeňme na akci Visla, zapomeňme na všechno... jestli to jde?“ zeptal se po rozpadu SSSR.

„Budeme to my, Poláci, kdo tě dostane do Evropy,“ oznámil v devadesátých letech. „Jen se musíš zbavit atomového arzenálu.“

„V nás máš spojence, když tě tvá rodina nechce,“ slíbil jí po zabrání Krymu.

Ukrajina se znovu rozvzlykala.

„Prosím tě, nebreč,“ pokračoval Polsko. „Něco vymyslíme. Já vím, že mě nemáš ráda, ale na mé slovo se dá spolehnout, ne?“

Litva ji objal, zatímco mu slzami promáčela rameno. „Nemůžeš říkat, že se na ni její rodina vykašlala,“ sjel ho káravým pohledem. 

„Je to pravda, ne?“ pokrčil Polsko rameny. „Stejně jsme byli její rodina my.“

„Nebyli!“ ozvala se Ukrajina zdušeně.

„No dobře, tak si tomu říkej spojenectví za účelem maximálního zisku, mně je to jedno. Jde o to, že nemůžeme připustit zásahy Ruska do Evropy – nemůžeme připustit, aby mu Krym zůstal, nemůžeme připustit, aby zaútočil na Pobaltí“ (Litva se otřásl) „a osobně odmítám připustit, eh, páté, víš co.“

„Dělení Polska?“ zeptala se Ukrajina s úšklebkem.

„Neslyšel jsem tě,“ řekl Polsko nahlas, ale oči se mu podezřele zaleskly. Nebylo to jeho oblíbené téma. „O co mi jde: postavíme v rámci NATO oddíl, založený na spolupráci?“

„Litevsko-polsko-ukrajinskou brigádu,“ dodal Litva.

Ukrajina zvedla oči a otřela si uplakaný obličej rukávem. Podívala se na oba muže, kteří byli dřív její nepřátelé. „Přijímám,“ řekla pevným hlasem a natáhla ruku k Polsku. „Budeme spojenci.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pravděpodobně bych sem měla dávat vysvětlující poznámky, ale při tom, jak málo lidí to tu čte a nakolik jsem unavená životem, to sem prostě hážu a doufám, že jste inteligentní, v historii se alespoň trochu orientující jedinci. Kdo pochopil všechny moje narážky, zaslouží definitivně kudos! Historie kozáků je tedy poněkud romantizovaná. Titul pochází od Tartaku, mé oblíbené ukrajinsky zpívající folkrapové kapely.


End file.
